


at last

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: Ragna isn't quite sure if it's the adrenaline combined with his less than stellar judgement convincing him licking the blood off Kagura's lips sounds reasonable or if he just wants a kiss, but by the time he considers it he's already pulling Kagura close and running his tongue along his bottom lip.





	at last

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired and dying. have this

By some sheer force of shitty luck, Kagura gets smacked by the corner of his blade when he blocks something a little too close to his face. A sharp pain radiates throughout the general area of his mouth, but he's going to treat this like a real fight and just hopes nothing broke. Ragna, however, is done being serious, meaning that whatever just happened looked worse than it was, it  _ was _ horrible, or Ragna's worrying too much. His money's on one and three. 

In Ragna's defense, seeing someone get bashed in the face with their own almost comically oversized weapon isn't the height of reassurance. “Goddammit,” Ragna grumbles, trying to catch his breath. “Are you okay?” He grabs Kagura's face, turning it toward him to inspect the damage. 

The pain is mostly gone; Kagura didn't get hit quite as hard as he thought. What does linger is a dull sting, and he's pretty sure he either cut himself or his lip was split from the impact. His fingers come back red when he touches his lip to double check. “Yeah, probably.” 

Ragna isn't quite sure if it's the adrenaline combined with his less than stellar judgement convincing him licking the blood off Kagura's lips sounds reasonable or if he just wants a kiss, but by the time he considers it he's already pulling Kagura close and running his tongue along his bottom lip. Getting a little more than presumptuous about the intent of the gesture, Kagura cups Ragna's face and eagerly opens up to coax Ragna's tongue into his mouth, stroking it with his own. Pain or not, he's not one to pass up this kind of opportunity. A confused noise leaves Ragna in return, but he doesn't pull away. It's an odd feeling, and he stays out of sheer curiosity. 

It doesn't take Kagura long to pull away given Ragna's lack of response, and he expected disgust or indifference instead of the expression of unadulterated shock he's met with. “I guess that makes up for it.”  

“Why'd you have to do that… thing. With your tongue,” is the first thing Ragna says after he breaks himself from his stupor, red steadily creeping from his face to his neck. It wasn't unpleasant. Even if he didn't have the flimsy excuse that Kagura's lip is still bleeding, he'd still be tempted to try that again. 

“Why did  _ you _ have to kiss me?”

If it was a kiss, it was subpar before Kagura got ahead of himself. “It  _ wasn't _ a- ugh! I don't have to explain myself to you.” And with that, Ragna storms off, to hide and try sort out what just happened, leaving Kagura just as confused. 

-

Ragna’s hand tentatively comes up to rest on the back of Kagura's head, tangling in his hair. Gently taking Ragna's lip between his teeth, Kagura nips it, planting his hand on the couch inches from Ragna's thigh. He wants to touch Ragna so badly; he's not sure how he's exercising so much self control. There's a breathy little noise that Ragna makes when he gives in, letting Kagura into his mouth, that's too good to ignore. He slips his tongue beneath Ragna’s, drawing his tongue into his mouth to suck on it before returning to stroking it with his own. 

Now lacking his prior hesitance, Ragna's fingers tug at Kagura's hair and his free hand clutches his shoulder. He leans forward, unwilling to lose the feeling of whatever Kagura's doing, because it's unfamiliar but certainly not unwelcome. 

A hand comes to gently rest on Ragna’s lower back, supporting him as Kagura eases him into laying down. That soft, excited moan slips from Ragna again and Kagura so badly wants to at least run his hand up Ragna's thigh since he's looming over Ragna's splayed out body. He's so vulnerable beneath Kagura that it makes it difficult to restrain himself to only the hand beneath Ragna, supporting himself with his other forearm above Ragna's head on the arm of the couch. Ragna pulls away a moment later for air, breaths ragged and uneven. His cheeks are flushed, and they turn redder when he notices the thin string of saliva connecting his and Kagura's lips, proceeding to wipe it away with his sleeve. “What's with that look?”

Kagura doesn't realize how wide his eyes are until Ragna points it out, his pink dusted face turning a shade darker. He was too preoccupied appreciating how Ragna's lips are slick and the slightly swollen from the kiss. And imagining those lovely lips somewhere other than against his. “I- uh… It’s nothing.” It's probably a good thing that his hands are otherwise occupied, or he might've accidentally started undressing him. 

-

Next time, there's more passion, less shyness. Though he still doesn't quite know what he's doing, Ragna clings close to Kagura, clutching his shirt and pressing his body against Kagura's. He still completely follows Kagura's lead, clumsily kind of starting to get the hang of kissing. Kagura's mind is littered with thoughts of feeling Ragna up, slowly stripping him and kissing him all over, turning him into a stammering, blushing mess. But he manages to cut it down to rubbing Ragna's thigh. Doing this in his office was a poor choice. That same needy little moan is coaxed from Ragna again and all Kagura can think about is how he could make him do it again and again. In his distraction, Kagura doesn't notice how he grabs Ragna's hip and slips one hand under the edge of Ragna's shirt, or how Ragna yields to his touch, fingers hooking under Kagura's belts as his body gravitates toward Kagura's. When Kagura realizes he's latched onto Ragna, he pulls away, bringing his hands with him. Making a soft noise of protest, Ragna leans forward to compensate for the small space he made between them before realizing what he did and moving back, face flushed. Kagura clears his throat awkwardly, trying to put aside how something below his stomach has started to stir. “Sorry about that. It was- I got kinda… carried away there.”

“No, it's fine,” Ragna mumbles, and Kagura's fixated on how he pulls at his collar, how his face has turned a deep red. How good Ragna's body felt against his and how quickly they could get undressed. His heart shouldn't pound as hard as it does, but he's so close to  _ finally _ getting to touch Ragna that it's overwhelming. To hell with them being in his office, he'd take Ragna right now no questions asked if he said the word.

Before either of them can say anything else, Hibiki opens the door, shooting them both a disapproving look for making out at Kagura's desk. Grumbling in frustration, Kagura wraps his arms around Ragna when he tries to move, propping his head on Ragna's shoulder and raising his eyebrows expectantly. Being caught in the middle of being affectionate embarrasses Ragna enough. Getting caught halfway to second base makes him want to run off to a whole other city.  He can't extricate himself from the situation, so he has to sit and deal with the shame. 

It's unfortunate that even Kagura's office is not safe from his depravity. Hibiki honestly wishes Kagura could face some sort of repercussion for this beyond extra paperwork and his passive aggression, but no such luck. If he tried something, he could be charged with insubordination, even though Kagura more than likely wouldn't take offense. “I'll leave if he does,” he says with a pointed glance in Ragna's direction. Ragna shoves his way out of Kagura's lap to do a small scale walk of shame out of his office, and, as promised, Hibiki follows. Not before giving Kagura the tenth disappointed look of the day, of course. 

-

Yawning, Kagura wraps his arms around Ragna's waist and watches as he washes the dishes. “Thanks for breakfast, babe,” he murmurs, voice thick with sleep in a way that borders on downright adorable. His residual sleep isn't quite enough to keep him from feeling playful, though, as he kisses his way up Ragna’s neck, one hand sneaking up his bare side. 

Ragna yields to his touch, albeit with an air of tentativeness. “I, uh- no… problem,” he says softly, blushing a little when Kagura nuzzles his neck and pulls him back against his body. Then Kagura's hand drags down his thigh, squeezing it through his sweatpants in a way that makes Ragna gasp. It feels better than it should. Something stirs beneath his skin and he sighs softly when the hand on his side ventures up over his stomach to his chest. He drops the plate he was rinsing into the sink, giving in and letting himself recline against Kagura. 

A grin forms on Kagura's face when Ragna seems to melt against him, and he decides to take the risk of rubbing against Ragna’s crotch. He tenses, the smallest whimper slipping from him. “This alright?” 

“I- yeah…” Ragna rasps, shuddering almost imperceptibly. Kagura's never touched him like this, but he doesn't mind at all. He's thought about it a few times, and  _ knew _ it was inevitable given that Kagura is…  _ Kagura _ , but he didn't expect it to happen like this. 

Kagura tries not to let his enthusiasm show, but being able to finally touch the object of his desire is almost too much. The way Ragna whimpers and grinds his hips into Kagura's hand fills Kagura's mind with thoughts of coaxing more sweet little noises from Ragna as he's worked closer and closer to the edge. He wants to shove his hand down Ragna's pants and make him come right here, right now. But he takes it slow, even though the temptation to push Ragna against the counter and feel him up, play rough with him until he's a quivering, begging mess, is strong. But the last thing he wants to do is get ahead of himself and overwhelm Ragna. Something about his inexperience is alluring, though; it makes Kagura want to ravish him, introduce Ragna to the intimate,  _ obscene _ things he clearly hasn't been too well acquainted with. All in due time, Kagura figures, completely at Ragna's behest. “Still doin’ alright?” Kagura murmurs, running a hand up Ragna's side slowly and kissing the space below his ear. A faint whine of affirmation slips from Ragna. “Feels good?” 

“Yeah,” Ragna whimpers, hips bucking weakly when Kagura's palm drags down his length. His breaths are shallow, and the way his heart thuds erratically is starting to make him feel the slightest bit faint. 

“You don't know how much I've wanted this, babe. I've wanted you more than anyone before.” Is that an exaggeration? Kagura honestly can't tell. Nobody has made him wait this long. His lips are pressed to Ragna’s ear and he's panting now, trying to focus on keeping his heart from hammering so hard in his chest. “Every time we got close to anything serious, the anticipation damn near killed me. You had me all hot and bothered for  _ days _ after,” he purrs, squeezing Ragna's now stiff cock through his pants and humming in satisfaction. “Mm, looks like you're achin’ for me, sweetheart. Can I help you with that?” Ragna gasps softly in assent, hips rolling backwards into Kagura's. Kagura turns him around and presses him back against the counter, appreciating how flushed his face is and how his lips are slightly parted to let heavy breaths through them. “God, you're gorgeous,” Kagura says more to himself than Ragna, pulling him in for a deep kiss, flattening his body against Ragna's. “I want you so fucking  _ bad _ , but… let's not rush things  _ too _ much, hm? Unless that's what you want.”

“Not sure,” Ragna says softly, head tilting back as Kagura kisses his collarbone. “It feels good, but…”

Stopping to lace his fingers through Ragna's hair, Kagura presses a kiss to his forehead. “That's fine. No pressure, babe. I can be patient,” he assuages him, leaning their foreheads together.

Ragna snorts, rolling his eyes and pinching Kagura's side. “We both know that ain't exactly your strong suit.”

“I  _ can _ ,” Kagura says, pouting slightly. “Especially concerning your comfort. Regardless,-” Kagura kisses his way down Ragna's body until he's on his knees- “you've got a more  _ pressing _ problem I need to take care of, don't you?” 

“Y- yeah,” Ragna sighs, gripping the counter as Kagura eases his pants and boxers down. A short gasp leaves Ragna's throat when his erection is freed, open air foreign to his flushed skin. 

“Good. I'm excited,” Kagura purrs, licking his lips as he sizes up Ragna's cock. He smiles deviously when he locks eyes with Ragna, rubbing his thigh when he glances away. The needy look of disbelief Ragna was giving him only eggs him on further. “You alright, hon? I'll stop if you're having second thoughts.” 

Red creeps down Ragna's neck and he shudders, murmuring, “No, don't stop…” 

“Don't worry, I won't.” Kagura runs his tongue up Ragna's arousal, trailing kisses back down, pressing his cock to his stomach. Ragna whines when Kagura takes one of his balls into his mouth, sucking gently. His hands slither up to rest on the curves of Ragna's hips, rubbing little circles on his skin with his thumbs. Bringing a hand up to stifle himself, Ragna moans and Kagura laughs a little, nuzzling his erection. “You don't have to cover up those cute noises, babe.” Taking Ragna into his hand, Kagura sucks on his head harshly, tracing his tongue over it and releasing it with a lewd pop before repeating the action. Ragna cries out, his hips jerking forward as he leans back against the counter. He was half afraid Kagura was going to bite him, but then his cheeks went hollow and sent Ragna spiralling into bliss. “Ka- nnh…” 

Baby steps, Kagura has to remind himself as he takes Ragna down his throat. If blowing his boyfriend in the kitchen counts as a baby step. Ragna swears under his breath, tentatively placing a clammy hand on the back of Kagura's head as his hips nudge forward slightly, eager for Kagura's caress. That reaction makes it harder for Kagura to think about taking it slow, because he wants to suck the absolute life out of Ragna now. He bobs his head a little faster, holding Ragna's twitching hips still and moaning when Ragna pulls his hair. His tongue flattens on the underside of Ragna's cock and he makes a few more passes before pulling away to lap at Ragna's tip. His hand slides easily over Ragna's slick skin when he strokes him and kisses his head. Ragna doesn't realize he's been staring in wide eyed shock until Kagura locks eyes with him, easing back down on his cock. The pressure in Ragna's hips proves to be too much and he clutches Kagura's head when he comes, stifling himself with his free hand. Kagura almost chokes when Ragna's hips buck forward, shoving his arousal the rest of the way into his mouth, spilling come down Kagura's waiting throat. After a second Kagura withdraws, standing and pulling Ragna close for a kiss, reaching behind him to turn off the faucet he left running. “That was quick.”

“Hey--”

“Just a comment. Not expecting anything astounding your first time.”

It finally occurs to Ragna that he should pull his pants up. He kind of likes the implication that that could happen again. “Still. Can it.”


End file.
